


Vienna

by kaige68



Category: Inception
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, ten year plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur does have a ten year plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vienna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpiesgal**](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/) and [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for Weekend Challenge
> 
> I did love the quote, hon! It's very real in my head, unfortunately Arthur took it the wrong way. I hope you like it.

>   
> _"We cannot become what we want to be by remaining what we are."_ \- Max DePree

Arthur threw a scathing look across the room. They were in Vienna, he loved Vienna, and he didn’t care that Eames insisted they were _on holiday not vacation_. They were in Vienna with no job to even consider for as long as they wanted. It should be wonderful. Instead, on day two, Eames was quoting Intro to Management to disparage Arthur’s plans.

“Is that a royal we as in you and God, or is it a condescending camaraderie? I wonder exactly who it is that thinks I’m not good enough.” Arthur turned and headed for the balcony.

“Oh for the love of…” Eames crossed the room, frustration evident. “It’s just a quote, Arthur. Just illustrating what a rut you are in.” He flopped into the chair next to the french doors. “You can’t tell me you don’t have plans, Darling. You’ve graphs and charts, probably entire folders full of annotated plans. But you can’t tell me that you’ve been trying anything new for ages. It’s as though you think you’ve hit your peak.”

“Would that be so bad?” The words sounded petulant, even to Arthur.

“Yes, Darling. It would be very bad.” Eames reached up and petted at Arthur’s hand. “You’ve so much more in that eager mind of yours, it would be a shame to give it up now.”

“I had a plan.” Arthur speared his fingers through Eames and looked down at him. “Three years into dreamshare I figured out what I wanted, where I wanted to be. I set up a ten year plan.”

“Of course you did.”

“Don’t tell me that I need to grow and then mock my plans for it.” The words were delivered softly. “I wanted to be very good, I wanted to work with the best people in the business. I wanted to have a recognized name in dreamshare. I wanted to learn to build and extract. Eventually to be the best point man in the game. And…”

“And?” Eames tugged their joined hands.

Arthur looked down with amusement. “And I wanted you.”

“Ah, so how far into your ten years has it taken you to achieve your very lofty goals?”

“Just under eight years.”

“Then you’ve two years to dawdle until you make up your next plan, is that it?”

“No,” Arthur tugged Eames’ hand to bring the man up to standing. “But I thought I might take two weeks in a decadent hotel suite in Vienna before I started making more charts.”

Eames leaned forward and kissed him. “I knew you’d have a plan.”


End file.
